An electrical center of a motor vehicle typically includes fuses to protect electrical components of the electrical system from damage caused by short circuits. Electrical centers are sometimes referred to as fuse blocks or fuse boxes. Typically, a vehicle contains multiple electrical centers. Low current fuses (i.e. fuses rated for less than 60 amps) may be located within a low current electrical center (LCEC) that distributes electrical power to low current circuits, and high current fuses (i.e. fuses rated for 60 amps or greater) may be located within a high current electrical center (HCEC) that distributes electrical power to high current circuits. The HCEC is known to be mounted to the exterior surface of the LCEC and electrically connected to a bus bar that extends from the LCEC. Known shortcomings of this mounting configuration are the additional costs associated with the need for separate covers for the LCEC and HCEC, and poor access to connector receptacles that are located on the bottom side of the HCEC due to HCEC design limitations.